


A Fitting Name

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Aurora knew her beloved Charity lived up to her name.





	A Fitting Name

Her name was Charity, and Aurora knew it was a fitting name. They had been friends since they were at Ravenclaw together, the two half-bloods who constantly had answers to the subjects they now taught. They had often sneaked to the Astronomy Tower to listen to Muggle music while watching the stars.  
Charity Burbage was one year older than Aurora, although they were now both in their early thirties. She had golden blonde hair that fell to her shoulders like a waterfall, and her blue eyes sparkled whenever she spoke about something she was passionate about, like Muggle Studies. She had introduced Aurora and many of her students to Muggle literature, film, and art. Aurora had often heard her say: “If only everyone would look at the world around them for a bit!”  
When the Death Eaters took over the school, Aurora had slipped beneath their radar. She was a half-blood, neutral, and never taught students anything they might object to. (Who’d be against looking at some stars?) But Charity had been the first on their hit-list, and it wasn’t long until Aurora realized Charity had been murdered. Many of her students, who adored her, had rebelled fiercely against the Death Eaters with a courage Aurora didn’t possess. This couldn’t have been because Charity fled the country, as the Carrows liked to say she did. No, the blonde woman with the gentle smile and merry laugh was gone forever, to a place where Aurora couldn’t follow.  
The thought of that made her weep.


End file.
